


Reborn The Monster!

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [131]
Category: Undertale
Genre: dustjar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: A young girl visits a monster city.heavily based off of dustjar.
Series: tales of the unexpected [131]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Reborn The Monster!

A young human girl wanders through a hot sandy beach filled with monsters- she pauses for a moment, taking the time to carefully gaze around at her surroundings- the youth's eyes were different from one another, the right white is pure white, which included both pupil and iris; she was seemingly completely blind in that eye, as she turns her whole head to sees over her right side; the human child's left eye, however, was an unworldly blue, that kept turning to an off white every now and again, but still had a black iris.

The strange human huffs slightly and continues on her way, shoving one of her overly long white pigtails out of her way- her hair was held up with two buns on the top of her head, and three tails came out of each; if freed it's length would have reached the ground.

Moving in and out of the crowd, she halts when she feels an odd tug. Blinking the chubby child turns and stares in the direction the tugging of her soul pulled- Her lips fold upwards, revealing her teeth and gums. Quickly she goes on her way once more. The girl's heart was racing in her rib cage; she had waited most of her life for this moment.

Serena-Alice Newton-Smythe. Which was a mouth to have two double-barrel names. So when she was eight, she cut it down to just the letters of the start of her names:

Sans.

Sans grins like mad.

For the moment she had been born there had been something different about her. For one she cried for the first year. The following three years were fits of angry for her, not understanding why she saw or heard things. During this time she always wore an emotionless expression- she would draw on the walls and any surface, scribbles of strange lettering and at times spoke in a language deeded creepy by any who heard.

It was not until she was six years of age that she began putting the pieces together- she was an incarnation of a skeleton monster named Sans. And because her family believed and taught her about reincarnation, it was an 'oh. so that's why.' moment. She went to her father and told him and he seemed overjoyed at first. Until she further explained she had been a monster.

Once she had opened her mind to this, a flood of information entered her brain. Not memories, just knowledge. Which she used to pass her schooling sooner. She was only eleven and already preparing to enter a university program.

However.

There had to be a reason for her to be reborn.

So she spent her spare time researching reincarnation and discovered that this was a human trait- A rare phenomenon in 'humans' but not 'monsters'. And Sans was sure she had been a monster.

Sans could merely theorizes. Determination allowed humans to cheat death. Gave them powers to go beyond... if that was the case, humans with enough determination might be the ones who experience reincarnation.

So in her case. Sans the Skeleton did have determination in him when he died. Not enough to melt but maybe enough for his soul to keep on living and be reborn.

Sans memories had been returning; It was not a full-on thing when it rushed at her all at once. It was a slow falling process... Of course, with these memories came her reason:

Papyrus.

Sans could recall seeing him for the very first time on television. It was like a punch in her chest, and if she remembered rightly that was when her memories started unlocking.

Since then her whole world had become colourful when there was only dull darkness. Her desire to see her brother of her past self was her drive to push her lazy self to keep going. Now she hard worked to be lazy.

The eleven-year-old human girl formly a male skeleton stops, the sun above was hot causing her to sweat heavily.

She wipes it off her brow and looks down at her pale skin, which was getting more and more redraw- she was wearing her navy swimsuit with silver stars, it had a skirt around the middle, which she liked because it hid her fat thighs, something she knew someone her age should not be worrying about.

But when you had a supermodel for a mother, you thought of these things. Her mother was the reason she had long hair to begin with- and if Sans had it her way she would have cut it off so she was bald. However, her mother told her she was not to cut it until she was sixteen years of age.

Upon her back on her backpack, which was heavy looking. Sans did not have a sub-space anymore- for some reason she had little magic in her body... after the seal broke, magic was free in the world once more and there was made a device that searches the souls of the next gen, hunting for any humans who had magic, these would be sent to a monster school where they would be taught how their powers worked as they manifest. But not Sans... for some strange reason she had none... or maybe it was sealed?

That tugging on her soul happened again and the child changed course.

Sans had begged her mother to let her come to Monster City- someone had no imagination on naming things, her mother told her if she passed her schooling work before her twelve birthday, then she would let her older brother take her.

..her father and mother were not happy with her heading there, knowing that their daughter thought herself to be a monster in her past life and wanting to see a skeleton. While they were not against monsters, they were not for them either.

Sans's dreams had centred on Papyrus. She wanted nothing more to run to him and stay with him forever. For this reason, she was reborn, she was sure.

After stalking Alphys's social networks she found out that her former brother and friends were planning a two week trip to the city for some sort of celebration.

Suddenly she hears it. Sans's head turns and she looks over where she heard Undyne's voice. But only Undyne's, normally she would hear Papyrus's soon after if they were together.

Turning she glances down; he sees a group of monsters close to the water.

Sans saw him.

Papyrus.

Her brother from his past life.

Sans grins, his lips hurting so much that it became painful.

As she drew closer she hears a burst of small yet soft laughter coming from her brother. Which was odd. He was normally louder than that.

Sans pauses, frowning deeply. Something was not right, something was itching at her sub-conscience.

She watches as Papyrus leaves something on the deckchair next to Toriel, who smiling gently at him and nods.

Sans soul twists at the sight of her brother fully, it was only for a moment, then he was gone; Running after Undyne, surprisingly not shouting anything.

Sans shakes her head and wanders over the sand, as she went she felt a tug at her soul... she pinned it down to being nervous at seeing his old friend. She came to a stop beside the chairs, Toriel's being further away from her, while there was a free one in front of her.

That strange tug.

It was calling to him.

Sans glances down and stares at his old jacket, which was now faded with age. Wrapped carefully within it was a glass jar filled with shiny blue dust with specks of yellow.

'*walk away!' Sans's mind screams at her, and she obeys. As she moves she felt an odd sense of loss, 'that was me!'

Sans drops her bag on the sand some paces away, then drags out her large towel, she realized her breathing was coming out fast and short. Then she flops down onto it, burying her face into her arms.

How did she overlook this important fact?

She had died.

She had died and left Papyrus behind.

Numbly she pushes herself up and reaches for her bag, taking out her overly large sunhat, it was white with a blue ribbon. She dimly looks through her bag, not really knowing what she was looking for.

But her mind was racing- her only thought had been to reach Papyrus over the years... but after that...

She reaches her suncream and quickly covers herself in it. After a few minutes of focusing her attention on this and trying to keep her mind off the matter, she flops back down, once again burying her face into her folded arms.

Sans sat up unblinking as if doing a half push-up, she had fallen asleep. Humans and monsters passed her by unnoticed, turning over on her back and cross his leg; then she was staring towards where Papyrus sat. The skeleton had put on her old jacket and was still hugging that jar close to him. Asgore had shown up at one point, and he and Toriel speak with one another.

Closing her eyes she lets herself flop onto her back and stares up at the blue skies above. The sun had moved on from overhead, meaning the afternoon had gone. It was a lot cooler than before, but she was still sweating.

  
'*is this the reason?' Sans wonders to herself, 'was this the reason i held back?'

Sans lay thinking deeply over the matter, truly pondering for the first time in this lifetime.

'*it's not fair to papyrus.' Sans realizes her eyes widening, 'think about it. this might be a one-time thing. even if they believe me. what'll happen to papyrus after that? he'll have to watch me die again. skeletons have a long life... what's more his a boss monster. he'll live longer. and then... if this happened once. he'll think it'll happen again.'

Sans sat up and bought her legs up, she wraps her arms around them and rests her chin upon her knees.

"*and will spend the rest of his life waiting for a brother who may never appear before him again." Sans finishes grimly out loud, it was a huge oversight on her part.

Sans slowly got to her feet and started to gather her stuff.

'*i'm sorry.' Sans told Papyrus silently, she ran a hand down his face and held it there- then she goes on to say with a low shaky breathe, "i waited all my life to see him. all i ever wanted was to be with him.  
never thought of how it would end.. the so-called 'happily ever after' part. but there's no such thing as a 'happily ever after'. there's only 'to be continued' and even then. only a few manage to continue. while others fall along the way..."

A sorrowful sigh escapes her lips as she tries to plan her next move.

Another thought entered her mind.

The difference between time. Papyrus was a boss monster so time moved at a different pace. Sans worked out a few years ago that Sans the skeleton had been dead for over twenty years. They spent five years living on the surface together before she died. The twenty-fifth anniversary of the monster's freedom was happening soon. That was the celebration that was happening soon.

Sans moans as she gazes around with new eyes. It explained why it was so crowded. And why her brother kept demanding she not go anywhere alone.

Sans thinks carefully; Since time moved strangely for boss monsters because they lived longer- Papyrus could still be mourning. It may be twenty 'human' years, but for Papyrus that was nothing in the long run. It could not twenty days or weeks for him...

A new thought came to light- Now what if a human child comes up and claims to be his dead brother... It would be seen as a sick joke. So with that in mind as well as the whole when she dies all over again, with the possibility of her not coming back a second time, she chose to leave him be.

"*for papyrus's sake." Sans mutters to herself, she swung her backpack over her shoulder, "always for papyrus."

Sans had made her choice. She could not tell Papyrus or anyone else, she would not allow further pain to be caused by her. However, she could not live with the knowledge of knowing her beloved brother she could never reach out to. It was too painful.

'*if my memories become unlocked. surely there's a way to lock them up again.' Sans reasons as she walks across the beach, going pass monsters who were also packing up for the day and heading home.

Sans reaches behind into the side of the bag, pulling out her phone. There were lots of missed calls and text messages from her old brother. Moaning a little she quickly messaged him her location. She was about to put the phone back when it beeped. Opening the new message it simply read:

'Stay where you are. I have coming to get you.'

Sans sighs as she walks off the sand and onto the hard ground, and then replies:

'i'm getting a nicecream.'

When no message came after that she gussed he was driving and hurries towards the place where they sold the icy treat.

As Sans stood in line she let her mind clear. Then she envisions himself being part from his past, suddenly they spit, a skeleton Sans and a fleshly Sans stood facing each other.

Without hesitation a light wraps around the skeleton Sans and soon he was sealed within crystal- then silver metal chains broke through the white void air all around, covering the crystal coffin and lastly a wall of bones sprang up from the 'floor' and 'ceiling'; with this blocking all memories and allowing the fleshly Sans to live without longing for a brother she could not be close to.

Sans blinks, feeling numb inside.

The skies above had gotten darker and the first stars had started to appear; glancing back to the water, the scent of the seawater hung in the air- she smiles at the sunset. It was lovely.

It was time to go.

'*wait... i was getting some ice cream or nicecream...' Sans thinks as she glances at the sign, she steps forward as the monster in front did.

Suddenly she looks around; for some reason, she felt like she should be looking for something. Then she could not remember why she came to the beach in the first place... what she had been doing... other than sunbathing.

'*...sunbathing...' Sans thinks and glancing down at her red skin- she touches it and hisses out in pain. She could not recall when she had taken off her jacket, but she was sure going to pay the price now.

'*jacket? did i even bring a jacket?' Sans thought in confusion, she was not sure what jacket she had been thinking of. She glances back at her backpack, thinking there might be one in there, but she half knew that was only shorts and a vest within it. No jacket.

There had been a strange feeling in her soul. It felt weird. And then there was another feeling in her mind like she was forgetting something- her mind through to her schooling. But no, she knew she completed all her work, that was why she was spending half the summer here and in the autumn would be starting her new university program.

Suddenly it was her turn, she hurries forward.


End file.
